The present invention relates to photography, and more specifically, this invention relates to cognitive dynamic photography guidance and pose recommendation.
The quality of photographs taken by the average photographer is often associated with the photographer's knowledge, ability, and the time available to take a photograph. Taking the perfect photograph may be difficult and/or time consuming if the photographer is not skilled and/or there is limited time to take a photograph. Conventional photography methods provide little guidance for positioning photographer(s) and/or the subject(s) of the photograph in order to obtain a desired photograph.